Chances Are?
by Vespera
Summary: Sequel to 'There She Goes.' Skull missed Terra Venture, and nearly missed the love of his life.


Disclaimer: The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers were initially created by Saban Entertainment, and are now owned by Disney. The song "Overjoyed" is written and performed by Stevie Wonder.

Welcome to the eagerly-anticipated sequel to my rather unorthodox, and somewhat tragic, piece "There She Goes." Many readers asked me to continue the storyline started in that fic, so I provided this. The story begins at the launch of Terra Venture, which is assumed to be February 1999, the airdate of "Quasar Quest." Therefore, this takes place six years after "There She Goes."

This is the 2005 update to a story written in 2001. In an effort to comply with FanfictionDOTnet's new mandate regarding song-fics, most of the lyrics to "Overjoyed" have been removed. Yet I couldn't bring myself to take out a brief quote that is most relevant to this story. If you want to read the complete version with lyrics, it can be found on my website.

**Chances Are?**

_And though the odds say improbable,  
What do they know?  
For in romance,  
All true love needs is a chance…_

The quiet glow of the winter sun slipped through the blinds. It crossed the dark carpet, barren save for a few suitcases and meager furniture, and stretched across a narrow bed against the wall, painting a band of light across the closed eyes of the room's occupant.

With a weary groan, the young man blinked at the bright light. Smacking his dry lips, he sat up on his bed. The movement caused the brass alarm clock sitting on his chest to tumble onto the floor beneath.

Eugene Skullovitch was not a morning person, and this morning was no different. He rubbed his eyes, trying to force coherence into his drowsy mind. His detached gaze passed from the bright light cutting through the window to the alarm clock sitting on the floor.

Blinking in confusion, he pulled off the pink earmuffs that kept his ears warm during the surprisingly cold winter night.

His jaw grew slack as the shrill scream of his alarm clock attacked his hearing. "Oh no..." he muttered, leaping from his bed. He fell on his knees beside the bed, grabbing the clock.

To his utter horror, it was twenty minutes after seven.

"No way," he whispered, rising to his feet, "This can't be right. It can't!"

He rushed to the window, throwing open the blinds. He pressed his nose against the glass as he stared at the sun, which had already climbed high enough into the sky to wash the neighborhood with full daylight.

It really was after seven.

"No, no, no!" he shouted, falling to his knees. He grabbed handfuls of limp raven hair, tears of frustration building in his eyes. "This can't be happening to me!"

It took several minutes of intense despair before a glimmer of hope entered his mind. "There's still time," he tried to convince himself, "Planes sometimes run late... maybe Terra Venture will too! Or... maybe Bulkie told them to wait for me! He must be wondering where I am!"

He stood up again and rushed to his closet. He pulled out the only outfit still unpacked: a neat suit with documents peeking out of the breast pocket.

"I'll make it," he assured himself, hurriedly tearing off his sleepwear, "I swore to myself... the rest of my life begins _today_. I can't miss my big chance!"

**

* * *

**

"I just... can't believe it's over," the young man whispered, soulful gaze sweeping the docking area. He noted the trickle of passengers who bid their last farewells to loved ones, as well as those who had finished their good-byes, and entered one of the numerous space shuttles.

Their final destination, floating high above Earth's atmosphere, was Terra Venture: mankind's first attempt to travel to the far reaches of outer space. The first attempt to see the wonders of the incredible expanse of the Milky Way Galaxy, and perhaps further.

Finally, something for man to explore again.

But boarding Terra Venture was not for the faint-hearted. There would certainly be challenges, likely even encounters with alien life forms. Also, Terra Venture would be totally alone, far too distant from Earth or her newly allied planets to receive aid if ever damaged or threatened.

And finally, the explorers chosen to join the crew and company of the space station would have to bid farewell to Earth... forever.

There was no turning back. No homecoming. Ever.

The young man swallowed again, adjusting the blue collar of his uniform. Finally, he found the courage to look down again. His gaze met a pair of soft brown eyes that looked at him with infinite tenderness… as they always did.

As they did three years ago, when they first became friends.

She offered him the brightest smile she could muster. "Who ever thought we'd be saying goodbye at a space station launch, Trev?"

Trevor nodded, taking her hand and stroking her knuckles with his thumb. "You know... there's still time, Kim. You can come with me. I'm sure Commander Stanton will-"

Kimberly blinked back tears, reaching up and pressing her index finger to his lips. He promptly stopped speaking.

"We've gone over this for weeks," she reminded him, "and I thought we decided this was for the best."

He began to talk, but she interrupted him.

"You've been waiting for this all your life," she whispered, "You wanted to _be_ somebody. A pioneer. You wanted to explore, and now you have your chance. You've gone through the GSA training program, and you're ready for this."

A strange, ironic grin pulled her lips. "Me? I've had my fill of adventure. I know Terra Venture isn't for me. I'm sorry, Trev."

As always, her reasons for not joining Terra Venture mystified the young man. But, he couldn't argue. After all, he couldn't force her to come with him.

Just like he couldn't force her to marry him.

Kimberly Hart had a mind of her own. She may not have known exactly what she wanted, but she did seem to know what she _didn't_ want.

She didn't seem to want him anymore. At least, not enough to leave Earth behind.

Silence fell between the couple, as Kim's hands slid away from him, falling weakly to her sides.

The silence screamed finality.

_'Terra Venture will be departing in one hour,'_ the intercom alerted, _'All crew please board a transport shuttle immediately.'_

Kim sniffled quietly. "Well, this is it."

"I guess so. Goodbye, Kim."

He leaned down, his lips lowering to hers.

She tilted her face to the side slightly, bringing his lips to her cheek in a chaste kiss. "Take care of yourself, Trevor," she breathed into his ear.

He frowned, hurt by her gesture. But what could he say? She was right; their relationship was over. He'd never see her again.

He leaned down and picked up his duffel bag. "You too."

Kim stood alone as she watched him approach the boarding ramp. He presented his passport at the final attendant.

The attendant delivered a stately salute to Trevor. "Do you have everything, Sir?"

Trevor cast one final glance to Kimberly. "Yes... I've got everything." He then steeled himself, and disappeared into the shuttle.

Kim sighed as she stared out the large glass window. She waited for nearly half an hour, until the shuttle finally lifted off the pavement, streaking towards the space station. Her eyes glistened, but the tears never broke free. "I'm so sorry I couldn't love you enough."

Unconsciously, her fingers toyed with the small charms that swayed from a delicate silver charm bracelet hanging from her wrist.

**

* * *

**

"I'm begging you! Let me through!"

The hefty security guard glared at the desperate man before him. It was obvious he'd endured great effort to be there. His suit was wrinkled and disorderly, and he clutched a single suitcase in his hand. His face was flushed, and his black hair hung in disarray.

He certainly didn't _look_ like one of the exclusive candidates chosen to join Terra Venture's science team, but he did have the proper paperwork.

The security guard took his passport, and reviewed it while shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Skullovitch, but it's out of my hands. You're a Level Four officer. You should've been here two hours ago for final processing."

Skull nodded, swallowing hard. "I know that, but everything went _wrong_ this morning-"

"I can imagine," the guard sighed, "but I still can't help you."

"Can't you recall a shuttle?" Skull asked hopefully, "I mean, surely there must be _some_ way to get on Terra Venture."

The guard smirked. "For a Level Four officer? Not possible. Emergency recall is only available for Level One officers. But you're just an assistant to a low-level astronomer. You're not what we'd consider essential crew."

Skull scowled at the statement. That hurt.

The guard then glanced at Skull's bag once again. "Is your other luggage already on Terra Venture?"

Skull shook his head. "I left it all at home."

The guard shrugged. "Then you're not losing anything," he pointed out, "So just go home, Sir. You're _not_ getting on that station."

Skull gnashed his teeth, feeling the suicidal urge to pounce on the much larger, much stronger, probably-black-belt-in-karate guard. At least it would put him out of his misery. But even with nothing left to live for, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Instead, he turned away, clutching his suitcase until his knuckles grew white.

As he dejectedly slinked out of the airport, a caramel-haired woman moved passed him.

His moist gaze followed her as she hurried to a taxi. They widened, and for a brief instant a spark of life returned to his eyes.

But only for an instant.

"It can't be," he decided, shaking his head. He smirked at his own foolishness, and put the thought out of his mind.

What were the chances it was _her_, anyway?

**

* * *

**

Kim fell upon the crisp sheets of the hotel room. She gazed at the white ceiling blankly, heaving a deep sigh.

But was the sigh sorrow... or relief?

She honestly didn't know. She couldn't decide whether losing Trevor Monroe was a blessing or a curse.

"I never loved him like he loved me," she reminded to herself, fingernails gently grazing her forehead, "I really screwed this whole thing up."

It was the matter she struggled with for years. She had met Trevor, then a law student, while training for the Pan Global Games of 1997. At first, she found herself captivated by his charm and sensitivity. Also, she was flattered by his constant attention, which her teammates had pointed out on numerous occasions.

He had the looks, the charm, the intelligence, the wit, and a bright future. And the way he smiled at her made Kimberly feel like she was the center of the universe.

She'd felt it was time to start over. Her ties to her life in Angel Grove were tenuous at best; conflicting schedules made it nearly impossible to even have a telephone conversation with her boyfriend, much less her other friends. As time passed, she grew more alienated from him. Her life was changing around her, and she decided to change along with it. Different life... different love.

So she gave this new romance a chance.

They dated for a while, but while she always would cherish Trevor as a friend... she couldn't marry him.

As odd as it sounded, she discovered that despite all his qualities, she couldn't bring herself to truly _love_ him.

They were fundamentally too different. Her experiences as a Power Ranger and world-class athlete gave her a unique perspective on the world. She wanted to enjoy normalcy. Her life hadn't been normal in _so long_, she'd almost forgotten what it was like.

Trevor, on the other hand, was driven. He wanted to make a difference. He wanted to be a hero in his own way.

Kim had her fill of that as the Pink Ranger. She'd been ready to leave it behind to join the Pan Global team, and finally, after the thrill of competition faded, she was through with high-stakes living altogether.

So when the opportunity arose, he leapt at the chance to join Terra Venture's world-class crew; and she firmly refused.

Exploring the galaxy just didn't appeal to her. She knew more about alien civilizations than the G.S.A., anyway. Also, considering how many times she had risked her own neck to preserve the Earth, she wasn't prepared to abandon it, and everything she had once fought to protect.

Her adventures had ended... and his had only begun.

In all honesty, it was the perfect way to finally end a stagnant relationship. They'd been "going steady" for two years, and twice he'd proposed, but they'd never been engaged. She couldn't bring herself to say yes. But he'd been so patient with her it was almost frustrating. They'd take time off from each other, only to meander back to one another after a month or so. It couldn't have been healthy for either of them.

She didn't want to hurt him. She kept hoping he'd become the love of her life, if she'd just hold on long enough.

The magic of their early relationship faded long ago, and the depth of emotion that would give her the feeling of _permanence_ never developed. If it were to happen, it would've happened already.

This was a blessing for both of them.

"He'll be fine," she assured herself, exhaling slowly, "He'll be the hero he always wanted to be. He'll help forge the first human colony."

She smiled. It was weak, but genuine, and it felt good. "And I get another chance to find my match. It's time to start all over again."

The idea was oddly refreshing.

**

* * *

**

"Gene, I can't believe this!" Edmund sighed, rolling his slate eyes, "Why were you wearing **earmuffs**?"

"I told you... it was cold!" Skull groused. His frown had become plastic on his face, despite the fact that he carried his adorable two-year old niece Gretchen on his knee. "Angel Grove has been chilly all week, and the heat just doesn't work well in my apartment. I needed to get a decent night's sleep, so I figured I'd wear the earmuffs to help keep me warm. I didn't think I'd sleep through my alarm!"

Edmund sighed again, reading his brother's despondent expression. He'd never seen such defeat on the face of the youngest Skullovitch boy. "I should've called to make sure you were awake. Sorry I didn't have your back, Gene."

Skull shrugged, settling Gretchen on the carpet while leaning back into the loveseat.

"So now what're you going to do?" Edmund inquired, "If Bulk and Dr. Phenonemus are both gone, you're out of a job."

Skull cradled his forehead in his hand. "That's not even the biggest of my problems."

Edmund's eyes widened. "Gene...?"

"I'm homeless," Skull revealed sullenly, "My landlord already signed new tenants for my apartment. They move in next week. Al is giving me a break, letting me stay for a few days, but I absolutely _must_ be out by Monday."

Edmund was silent, absorbing the news. "What are you going to do? Move in with Mom and Dad?"

Skull's deep frown killed that notion. "Not happening," he assured his brother, "I couldn't wait to move out after high school. I won't go back there!"

"Not even for a few months? Just until you're on your feet?"

Skull's stony face provided the answer. "I just can't go back there," he breathed, "Not after screwing up like this! How can I even _look_ at them?"

He fell silent for a moment, tears building in his eyes. "They gave up on me years ago. They... they _expected_ me to fail. I can't prove them right."

Edmund gazed sadly at his stricken brother, who leaned so heavily into his seat he seemed to hope the soft cushion would simply swallow him whole. "Gene," he sighed, "you know you're always welcome with Lark and me in Orlando. But I warn you, it'll be tight. I still don't have the money for a house, yet."

Skull smiled wryly. "Still didn't get your big break, huh."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "No one wants to hear pitches from a nobody, so none of my series ideas have even been glanced at. And there's no way a rookie like me would get a shot working on one of the big Disney films. Sometimes I wish I took up web design instead of animation."

Skull shook his head. "Nah... it's great you followed your dream. I'd never have the guts for it." He fell silent, staring at his folded fingers before him. "Maybe I should've taken a chance somewhere along the line? Like... follow up on all those piano lessons I took all my life, or even look into Police Academy. But no... I let Bulkie do all my thinking and planning. And now I don't even have _him_ to guide me."

"Then maybe missing Terra Venture was a good thing."

Skull stared at his brother as if he were suddenly speaking Swahili.

"Seriously! Just think about it... now you've got a chance to explore who _you_ are. Follow your dreams, instead of clinging to Bulk. I know it's hard to say goodbye to a close friend and a way of life, but now you've got a fresh start. A second chance!"

Skull frowned skeptically, toying with the optimistic outlook his brother offered. He finally shrugged impotently.

"Thanks for the support, but it's not worth it," he sighed, rising to his feet, "I'm a failure. I know nothing good can come from this. Now, not only am I a screw-up... but I'm alone to boot."

And with that nauseating thought, Skull rose from his seat, grabbing his blazer and suitcase on the way out.

"Gene, wait!" Edmund followed his brother out of the hotel room door.

"I've got some thinking to do," Skull answered, pressing the elevator button. He screwed his eyes shut as he listened to the quiet beep of the elevator in motion.

"My God," he groaned, feeling the tears slide down his cheeks, "what am I going to do now?"

He sniffled, his eyes slowly opening and immediately blurring with tears of despair. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator doors finally slid open.

His watered eyes fell upon a petite woman leaning against the back of the elevator.

She blinked in absolute disbelief. "Ohmigosh! SKULL?"

His jaw hung open in absolute horror.

Of all the places... and of all the _times_ to see her again... it was here and now!

Before a breath passed between his lips, the world went black.

**

* * *

**

"It looks like he's finally coming to."

Skull dreamily opened his eyes, his confused gaze landing upon his brother, who hung over him to one side. "What happened?" he murmured, blinking to focus his vision.

He was in Edmund's hotel room, lying on the bed. That seemed... wrong somehow.

_I could've sworn I had left already... and I met..._

An alarmed gasp pulled oxygen into his lungs, and he rapidly sat up.

Edmund gazed at him, a knowing smile on his face. "You okay?"

Skull glanced at his brother, wondering at the humor in his expression. "I... I think so. I had the weirdest dream, though. Man, what a nightmare!"

"_Well_, if you call bumping into me a _nightmare_, you have more than a little explaining to do, Buster!"

Skull shuddered, following the incensed voice to the bathroom. Emerging with a wet hand towel was Kimberly Hart... lovely as ever.

Same free-flowing caramel hair. Same twinkling eyes. Same graceful sway. Same angelic face.

Skull practically screamed in horror. _Oh God oh God oh God! I **did** see Kim! And I was crying, and... oh **God!**_

He had a sneaking suspicion what had happened next.

He swallowed hard, turning back to Edmund. To Skull's unparalleled fury, the eldest of the Skullovitch boys was trying his best to withhold a snicker.

_Well, at least **someone's** enjoying this!_ he groused. He slowly turned to Kimberly… the girl who'd stolen his heart almost a_ decade_ ago and had yet to return it… and did his best to smile.

"H..hello," he whispered.

Her expression softened. "Hi, Skull. Nice to see you again."

He felt his throat going dry, but the next question had to be asked. "What happened?"

Kim smirked. "You fainted."

Skull squeezed his eyes shut, a frown of disgust distorting his quickly reddening face.

Now he knew the true meaning of humiliation.

Edmund couldn't hold back any longer... and he released the stomach-rending laugh he had been containing. Kim shook her head, grinning widely as she approached Skull.

Skull fought the desire to draw back and take refuge under the bed. The mirth in her eyes was petrifying.

After so many years, he was still the bumbling idiot she remembered him as. And he had wanted so _much_ to prove otherwise.

Kimberly smiled gently, sitting on the bed beside him and laying her hand on his shoulder. "Lie back," she advised, "and put this towel on the bump."

Skull was quick to find the injury, and pressed the wet towel to the sore spot. He rested his head on the pillow, staring dazedly at the ceiling.

_I will **never** live this down..._

"You really should be ashamed of yourself," Kimberly chided.

Skull winced.

"It's five o'clock in the afternoon, and you haven't eaten a thing since yesterday? How'd you expect to function? I'm surprised you didn't pass out sooner!"

Skull blinked, turning from Kim's warm gaze to Edmund, who stood behind her. He threw his little brother a wink.

At that moment, Eugene Skullovitch felt he owed his very _life_ to the saving graces of his dear brother. The excuse Edmund had concocted was far less humiliating than the truth.

"I've... had a lot on my mind," Skull answered, his famed sheepish grin appearing. "It's been a rough day."

Kim sighed quietly, averting her gaze from his. "Tell me about it." She then took a deep breath, and smiled once again at Skull. "So, how do you feel now? Need some aspirin?"

Skull sat up as he considered the offer. "Actually..."

"He probably shouldn't take medication without some food in his stomach," Edmund pointed out, hovering over the pair.

"Should we order room service?" Kim suggested.

Skull gazed at Edmund, mutely imploring him for advice.

"You know, the hotel's restaurant is pretty good," Edmund noted casually, "and Skull could probably use the opportunity to stretch his legs."

Kim smiled at the suggestion. "I was actually on my way to the restaurant when... this happened."

Skull could feel the flames flush his cheeks, but he did his best to smile. "Sure. Dinner sounds good."

Kim glanced up at Edmund. "Are you joining us?"

"Not with Gretchen on my hands." He smiled. "But you two enjoy."

**

* * *

**

"Oh Skull... that's horrible!"

Skull shrugged impotently, staring into the whirlpool he had stirred into his coffee. In truth, he hadn't been looking for Kim's sympathy when he told her about missing Terra Venture. Sympathy was one thing he _never_ wanted from her. It was too much like pity... and it made him feel even more the loser.

He then felt the soft touch of her hand grace his own. He glanced up, and a dumb grin stretched his lips. She smiled at him... the tender smile that made his heart melt. The tender smile she had seen directed toward her dearest friends. The tender smile she never actually offered him.

"Don't worry, though. Things will turn out all right."

She sounded so sure... as if she had privy to the future somehow. And for the briefest of moments, when he found himself swimming in the brown sugar of her gaze, he found himself believing her.

He blinked, forcing his mind back to reality as he disengaged his eyes from hers. He _knew_, no matter what incredible comforting powers Kim seemed to possess, it wouldn't really help. The pain and confusion may have been mollified for a moment, but they would return.

They would return when she inevitably walked back out of his life again.

"I have to admit, though," she continued, lightening the grim air that descended on their conversation, "I'm really impressed. You, a physics assistant? I didn't think you even liked science!"

Skull smirked. "What? You don't think I have a head for it?"

Kim giggled, lifting her hand to wave the comment away. "Not at all... I just didn't think science interested you much."

"Well... I don't know," he confessed, "I really don't know what interests me. I never put much thought into it."

"You should," Kim advised, "You can't live your life trying to please others... you've got to figure out what _you_ want most."

Skull noticed the introspective tone Kim's voice had taken. "So... what do you want out of life, Kim?"

Her gaze darted to him, and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable at the startled intensity of her attention.

"Gee... what a question," she sighed, a half-smile on her face. "Abstractly, I want the usual. A nice house in the suburbs, a little rose garden, a loving family, a fulfilling career." She paused briefly. "I was on my way, too."

Skull blinked, suddenly alarmed at what that might imply. He quickly set his gaze to her left hand, eyeing the slim fingers that silently drummed the table.

_No ring..._ He deflated with relief.

"We've spent the whole time talking about me," Skull noted quietly, his concerned gaze noting the sadness Kim was trying so hard to hide, "What's been going on with you? Why are you in Angel Grove, anyway?"

Kim turned her gaze away from her companion to the saltshaker that sat between them. "After the Pan-Globals, I kept working with Coach Schmidt to train the next crop for the Olympics," she related, "But it didn't take me long to realize I couldn't be that kind of coach. I've always loved gymnastics... the freedom that comes over you when you're flipping through the air, losing yourself into the grace and beauty of a dance, defying gravity itself. Gymnastics was for fun... maybe even for escape. But I didn't have the heart to really compete seriously. I didn't much like rigorous training, and I found that I couldn't force others to do it either. So I teamed up with a few friends of mine to open our own gymnastics school in Miami. We teach kids that want to learn for fun... and if they decide they want to take gymnastics to the level of real competition, they can try out for one of Coach Schmidt's exclusive teams. The partnership works really well... we get lots of young students who want to give it a go."

Kim then placed both hands on the table. Skull took a sip of his coffee as she slid one hand beneath the sleeve of her chunky red sweater, and pulled out a chain of silver.

He gasped in sheer shock, forcing the hot liquid down his windpipe. He began coughing violently, pounding on his chest to clear out the passage.

Kim stared at him in alarm. "Skull?"

"I'm... I'm okay," he wheezed. But he didn't look okay. His skin was pale, and his eyes were so wide they seemed to nearly burst from their sockets.

Kim frowned at him skeptically, while absently toying with the charm bracelet she'd uncovered.

"I'm fine," he repeated, this time with a stronger voice. He grinned sheepishly. "Same ol' Skull, I'm afraid."

Kim relaxed at that, a nostalgic smile crossing her lips. She disregarded the incident as one of Skull's typical bouts of clumsiness.

She didn't even notice that Skull stared at her bracelet in naked amazement.

"As for why I'm in Angel Grove," she continued, "I came to see an old friend off."

She continued twisting her bracelet around her wrist, watching the charms slide past. "Trevor and I had been together for so long, but it never... _felt_ right, you know?"

Skull nodded wordlessly, but considering her eyes never rose to acknowledge his response, she seemed to be asking the question rhetorically.

"Oh well... what's done is done," she breathed, planting her elbow on the table. She leaned her cheek against her palm, and took another sip of her espresso. "I don't regret not going with Terra Venture at all... the last thing I want to do is force my dreams to align with _anyone's_, just to avoid being alone. It's not fair to me, right?"

This time, she did glance to Skull. Skull stared into her eyes, wondering at the question that lurked in their golden brown depths. She needed confirmation... someone to assure her that she hadn't just thrown her life away.

His eyes dropped back to his coffee, staring into opaque blackness.

"Well, you said it yourself- a person can't live their life just to please others," he responded, after a thoughtful silence. "You may not exactly know what you want... but you know you _don't_ want to leave Earth. Sounds perfectly reasonable to me." He shrugged absently. "Besides, if you put your dreams aside for someone else, eventually it'll make you bitter. You don't want to wind up resenting him, especially not for something he didn't actually do wrong."

After an uncomfortably long silence, Skull looked up. He blinked, his cheeks flushing at the abashed expression on Kim's face.

"Did I grow a third eye or something?"

She blinked, recovering her composure. "I'm sorry," she responded, "It's just... _when_ did you get so wise?"

He felt his cheeks grow hotter. "Uh..."

"May I get you anything else?" the waiter asked, interrupting the awkward moment.

"Just the check," Kim answered. Skull noticed with dismay that Kim's eyes never left him. She gazed at him with widened eyes... almost as if she were seeing him for the first time.

Skull didn't know what to make of it.

"Here you go," the waiter said, laying the leather pad at the center table, "Please come again."

Both Kim and Skull reached for it at the same time. Their fingers brushed at the center, and despite himself, Skull felt his breath catch.

"I've got it," Kim stated with a smile.

Skull looked horrified. "I can't let you pay for me!"

"Skull, if memory serves, _I_ asked _you_ to dinner. Therefore, it's my bill."

"I think it was Ed's idea," Skull pointed out, "Sheesh, how many chances do you think I get to treat a beautiful woman to dinner?"

Skull quickly dropped his eyes, biting back an embarrassed grin. He'd always wanted to tell her how beautiful she was... but back in high school, she never took his compliments seriously. Now, it just slipped out... and for once she didn't laugh.

He felt her grip loosen on the bill, and he quickly swept it up before she could offer further protest. He laid the cash in the jacket, and glanced quickly at Kim.

_Is she… blushing? Nah, it can't be; m__ust be the light in here or something._

"Ready?" he said aloud.

She smirked at him, rising to her feet. "Yeah."

She waited until he stood up, and slid her arm around his. Skull practically jumped at the physical contact.

"Oh, and don't think you've won or anything," she assured him, "I've got tomorrow's dinner."

He stopped in his tracks. "Tomorrow?"

She released him, and smiled innocently. "I'm not leaving until the following morning at eleven, and I figured you didn't have anything special to do, since you weren't planning on being around anyway."

Skull rubbed the back of his head. "I'd love to, but I really have a lot to figure out… like where I'm going to live and all."

Kim nodded. "I understand. Well, call me if you change your mind."

She then wove her arms under his and hugged him. Skull stood frozen, arms wrapping around her of their own volition as he stared down at the top of her head nestled in his chest.

He couldn't breathe.

She then pulled away, smiled gently at him, and walked to the elevators. He waited until the door slid open, and she turned to him again.

She waved at him, the silver charm bracelet glinting as it bounced around her wrist.

**

* * *

**

Skull had taken about two steps toward the hotel's exit when his mind began swimming... new possibilities creeping stubbornly into his heart.

By the time he was down the block, he was so overwhelmed by irrational excitement that he couldn't think straight.

So he did the only logical thing; he dashed back into the hotel.

"You're kidding me, Gene. You've gotta be."

Skull shook his head fervently.

Edmund's eyebrow rose, and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "And you're _sure_ it's the same bracelet?"

"Positive. It has the same charms: the gymnast, the heart, the flower, the bird, and the star. C'mon, Ed... you know I memorized the thing. That week was one of the most... mind-boggling times of my entire life!"

Edmund grimaced. "Right, right. Just when you think you've bonded with the girl of your dreams, it turned out her feelings haven't changed."

Skull's elated smile fell.

"I'm sorry, Gene, but you've got to keep both feet on the ground. Hey, I'm all for you trying your luck with Kimberly, but you can't expect too much. You said so yourself- she just broke up with a longtime boyfriend. You don't want to be Rebound Man."

The younger man sunk deeper into his seat. "Honestly… I'll take her any way I can get her."

Edmund's grimace deepened. "Well, fine. But you've mistaken a little physical contact for the beginnings of love before. Kim sounds like a really touchy-feely girl. She probably greets every old friend with a hug. It may not mean anything more than that."

Skull didn't respond.

"But you do seem to have _some_ chance," Edmund admitted, "She's wearing your bracelet, and it sounds like you had a fantastic dinner conversation. Your problem last time was that Kim couldn't see past your... well..."

"Goofiness," Skull finished, a small frown on his face.

Edmund's lip quirked. "Fine. 'Goofiness.' But now, things are different. You're more mature, and so is she. She might be ready to start looking at you in a different light. It's too bad she's going back to Miami."

"Oh, she's not going back 'til the day after tomorrow," Skull said off-handedly.

Edmund blinked. "Really? Well, why didn't you ask her out again? Now's your chance to spend more time with her… find out if there's something to work with. After this, it'll be a lot harder, considering she lives across the country."

Skull paled. "Actually, she asked me to dinner tomorrow, but I said no."

Edmund stared at his brother, long and hard. Skull cringed as he watched his older brother rise to his feet, and bend over him.

"You _turned her **down**_!"

Skull nodded weakly.

"Why?"

"Well, I have stuff to do!" Skull argued, his voice weak, "I've got a crisis on my hands! I have to find someplace to live, something to do with- OUCH!"

He squeaked when his brother's hand slapped the back of his head.

"HEY!" Skull growled, rubbing his head. He glared at his older brother, but Edmund's face was cradled in his hands, sighing heavily.

Skull froze. "I... I blew it, didn't I?"

**

* * *

**

Skull walked home from the hotel with the sure, determined stride of a man on a mission. He even jogged several of the blocks, anxious to hear her voice again… to catch her before she made other plans.

However, once he stepped into his apartment, and his gaze fell upon the phone sitting innocently on the bed-stand, all the determination that churned in his heart froze painfully.

_I'm going to ask Kim on a date, _he marveled, his face pinching with anxiety,_ Kimberly Anne Hart… the most perfect, gorgeous, graceful creature to walk the Earth. Me? Pursue her? What was I **thinking**? _

He slowly closed the door behind him, and gradually peeled off his jacket.

Did this afternoon really happen? Did he really have a wonderful dinner with the girl of his dreams? Did she _really _enjoy his company as much as he had enjoyed hers… or was he only deluding himself?

_She did ask me to dinner tomorrow. She wants to see me._

But all she wanted was the company of an old friend. He wanted so much more.

He wanted to impress her. To thrill her. To make her look at him anew, those perfect doe eyes shining with all the happiness he wished for her.

Could he offer her that? Could he make her happy? Even for a short while… could he give her _something_ that she actually wanted?

His mind screamed at him to stop making mountains out of molehills. He wasn't going to ask her to marry him. He was only going to dinner with her.

He was going _on a date_ with Kimberly Anne Hart.

Granted, he just had dinner with her a few hours ago. But that situation fell into his lap… this time, he had time to think it through.

He spent nearly an hour doing just that.

_Kimberly insists that she pay for tomorrow's dinner, so I can't take her anywhere expensive. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable anyway… and stuffy restaurants are hard to just relax in. Somewhere cozy and homey… and fun to be in. Like a hangout, but with good food. What kind of food does she like? _

And so he decided… a restaurant that was comfortable and casual, decently priced with a good variety of enjoyable food. Also, it _had_ to serve alcohol… he would definitely be needing a beer or two to settle the butterflies.

He smiled widely when it dawned on him._ Perfect! Small, cozy, relaxed… with great food! And even entertainment… if I get the guts to do it._

But he couldn't call her yet. Oh no… not until _everything_ was figured out.

And so he called the restaurant, just to make positively _certain_ it was open (although he couldn't think of a reason why it wouldn't be), and that there weren't any special events that would make it either unavailable or too crowded. Then, he brutally tore through his suitcases, searching for the perfect outfit… casual, but not too casual… and _definitely_ not goofy.

He had tried on nearly a dozen combinations until he finally settled on something that looked passable. He selected a pair of dark brown corduroys and a winter-white ribbed turtleneck… clean-cut and stylish.

Then, after laying out his clothes on his bed, his gaze slid to the phone again. He stared at it for more painful minutes… until trembling fingers built the courage to dial the number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Kim, it's me… Skull."

_"Hey Skull! What's up?"_

He chuckled weakly. "Well… I wanted to know if you were still free for a bite tomorrow night."

The few moments of silence beat like an eternity in Skull's tortured mind. _"Don't worry about it. I understand you have things to do. You don't have to keep me company."_

He felt panic beginning to rise. "No! I mean… I have plenty of time to handle the depressing stuff." He paused, a furious blush rising on his cheeks. "I figure I should maximize my time with you… c..considering you're one of the few friends I have that haven't left the solar system yet."

He moved the receiver away from his lips as he drew in a shaky breath. _How did I manage to get **that **__out!_

He heard her soft giggle, and quickly pressed the phone to his face again. _"I certainly can't say no to that,"_ she breathed, her laughter distorting her words slightly.

Skull grinned broadly. "So I'll pick you up in the hotel lobby at seven-thirty?"

_"Perfect."_

**

* * *

**

He arrived at the hotel lobby at seven o'clock. It was a combination of a paranoid fear of running late, along with a much faster than normal walking pace, that lead him to judge the time it would take to walk the few blocks from his apartment to the hotel so poorly.

He stood in the lobby by the elevators, considering his options. He _definitely_ didn't want Kim to know he was early… he didn't want to seem so pathetically eager to see her again. And after some thought, he decided against visiting Eddie. His brother was a terrific guy, but to hear the more rational Skullovitch thoroughly trounce his hopes and dreams with a healthy dose of reality didn't sound too appealing.

So he purchased a newspaper at the small convenience store, and sat down in the lounge. He began skimming through the apartments in the area.

_But… there's nothing keeping me in Angel Grove,_ he suddenly realized. _I'm not close enough to Mom and Dad to stay nearby, and with Bulkie and Dr. Phenonemus gone, I don't have close friends or a job here. _

He sighed, closing the newspaper and staring out at the darkened city through the large windows. _The people I care most about are Ed, his family, and Kim. And they live in Florida…_

"Skull? You're early!"

Skull jumped in surprise, and looked up. Leaning against his lounge chair was Kimberly, smiling down at him.

Skull blinked, glancing at his watch. "It's a quarter after," he realized, rising to his feet, "Why're you down so early?"

It was then, when he had a clear look at her, that a smile of appreciation touched his lips.

Of course, she would look great no matter what she wore… but there was something about her selection that made her simply stunning. She wore a form-hugging deep green cashmere sweater, partially hidden by the soft leather jacket that hung over her shoulder. Her simple black bootleg pants were low-rise, allowing just a peek of her stomach, and black leather boots lifted her about three inches from the ground. Her sun-kissed hair was twisted in the back, held tight with an oval barrette that perfectly matched the green of her turtleneck and nail polish. The look was completed with silver hoop earrings, long silver chain, and the silver charm bracelet.

He'd seen her in so many outfits… floral prints, airy sundresses, daringly short-shorts and cropped sweaters… but this outfit was so different that it amazed him.

Back in high school she looked almost ethereal… a pale pink goddess with free-flowing hair and a giggle in her voice. But now, there was a different sort of playfulness in her dress. She was a sophisticated, confident _woman_ now.

And he discovered that, instead of the distant adoration he always felt for the pink goddess, he felt a new kind of appreciation. Something more mature than hiding roses in her locker, or hovering over her shoulder.

Something **bolder**.

"Well, I was ready, so I thought I might as well wait down here," she answered. Her eyebrow arched when she noticed the distant smile on his lips. "What's so funny?"

He couldn't help it… he almost did laugh at the expression on her face. "Nothing, I… I just don't think I've ever seen you wear dark colors before. And _leather_?"

She smirked, thrusting out her hip as if she were posing for a magazine. "Don't like it?"

"No, I love it!" he hastily amended, "I just thought you wore… pink."

She laughed, and he pursed his lips in embarrassment. "I'm not the only one who's broadened their horizons," she commented, her head bobbing as she looked him over, "You look surprisingly sophisticated."

He pouted dramatically, which completely undermined the feigned hurt in his voice. "'Surprisingly'?"

She shrugged, her smile widening. "What happened to all the daring leather?"

"Looks like _you _stole it!" he carried on, "Who'd ever believe it… Kimberly Anne Hart, Fashion Queen of Angel Grove, stealing the trademark style of a goofy punk!"

She laughed at that, the same silver-bell, heart-felt revelry he remembered so clearly. "As _if_!"

She was so _incredible_! She'd matured, but still carried that streak of sunshine that made her… _her_. And the way she carried herself, so casual and light-hearted, made her that much more accessible.

He felt his insecurities slowly melt away with every ring of her laugh. Either he was different, or she was different… probably both. Whatever it was, all those ancient fears of acting like a buffoon in her presence were fading into amusing memories.

He clearly remembered the feelings of inadequacy… of feeling like a troll in the shadow of her unearthly beauty and grace. But now, the playing field had leveled somewhat. Just maybe… she wasn't _so_ far out of his league.

She finally calmed down, and slid on her jacket. "Besides," she said, "I don't see any 'goofy punks' here."

She didn't realize it, but Skull's heart swelled with the simple, off-hand comment. He'd changed a great deal since high school… and she noticed it. And _liked _it.

**

* * *

**

"Gene! Is that a _girl_ with you!"

Skull frowned, throwing the tall, middle-aged bartender a withering glare. "Yes, Petey, it's a girl."

Pete Richards, the friendly proprietor of the Midnight Soul restaurant and bar came around the bar, and wrapped the lanky young man in a hug. "It's good to see ya, Genie! I thought you high-tailed it off the planet with Farcus!"

Skull sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well… that was the plan, but once again I royally screwed up."

Pete grinned, shoving Skull's shoulder playfully. "Hey, little Bro'… did you ever think that just _maybe,_ you're destined for something different? If I remember right, you get airsick _and_ seasick! Space-travel don' sound like it's right for you."

Skull sighed again. "I… don't know. I guess I need time to figure it all out."

Pete glanced sidelong at Kimberly, his cheerful grin shifting into a mischievous smirk. "Look on the bright side, Gene! If you had left the planet, you probably wouldn't be spending the evening with such a lovely young lady."

Skull inhaled sharply.

Pete stepped past Skull, and smiled warmly to Kim. He offered his hand. "Pete Richards, but all my friends call me Petey."

Kim smiled, shaking his hand. "Kimberly Hart. Call me Kim."

"Kim. You must be pretty special for Gene to bring you here on your first date."

Skull's chin dropped.

Kim's eyebrow quirked. "Oh really? And what makes you think this is our 'first date'?"

Pete answered with a knowing grin. "Well, it must be. If _I _had such a fine lady in my life, I wouldn't dream of leaving the planet! The way I see it, you must've just walked into Gene's life. And he must like you if he's ready to play for you on your first date!"

Skull's face was rapidly turning crimson. "Petey…"he growled.

Kim's curious gaze slid between the smug look on Pete's face, and the embarrassed fury that reddened Skull's cheek. "Play?"

Pete winked. "You'll see. Your regular table's free, Gene."

Skull answered with a narrow-eyed glare, and led the way to a tiny wooden table tucked neatly in the corner of the cozy seating area, only a few yards from the stage, directly in front of the grand piano. Kim's eyes were wide with wonder as she took in the darkened restaurant, with posters and memorabilia of dozens of famous soul, R&B, and jazz performers. The tables were almost filled with conversing groups or couples, as well as those who quietly listened to the smooth saxophone playing from the wood stage against the far wall.

Kim smiled excitedly, and sat down when Skull pulled out her chair for her. "So, you come here often? Petey seems to know you pretty well."

Skull's face reddened even more. "Not as well as he thinks he does, obviously," Skull grumbled. He sat down in his own seat, chuckling to himself. "Petey just can't keep his mouth shut!"

Kim joined the laughter, and soon Skull felt his new anxiety fade. With a sigh of relief, he answered Kim's earlier question. "Yeah, I love this restaurant. Great food, really nice people, and terrific music. On the weekends, local professional talent gives some really dynamite performances. And there's always someone on stage, ready to… share a little bit of themselves."

Kim nodded, resting her chin in her palm. "So, you sing?"

Skull's gaze fell to the tabletop, and he snatched up the menu sitting before him. "Yeah right… like a frog!"

Kim's smile quirked and she watched Skull's face disappear into his menu. She shook her head at his obvious discomfort, and scanned the selection herself.

"Good evening, and welcome to Midnight Soul… home of the best music, menu, and mixed drinks in Angel Grove!" the waitress sang, hovering beside the silent pair. Both Skull and Kim glanced up at the full-figured young woman.

"Eugene!" she screeched in surprise, "You're back!"

Skull's smiled weakly once again. _Maybe this **wasn't** such a great idea… _"Yeah… I missed my flight, Tamia."

Tamia pouted, resting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Gene." A small smile then quirked her full lips. "But at least your goodbye performance wasn't so final after all!"

Skull groaned, his forehead dropping into his waiting palm. Kimberly giggled before smiling up at the waitress. "Hi, I'm Kim," she greeted.

Tamia smiled widely. "Nice to meet you." She then nudged Skull with her elbow. "So… gonna play for her?"

Skull's reply was a muffled groan.

Tamia laughed, ruffling Skull's hair affectionately. She then turned to Kim again. "Don't mind me… I'm just messin' with him!"

She kept laughing as she pulled her notebook from her pocket. "What can I get ya?"

"An Amaretto Sour to drink, and the Chicken Caesar Salad," Kim answered, holding up the menu.

Skull slowly pulled his hand off his face. "Rib platter and a mug of Sam Adams. Oh… and I'm going to get you for this."

Tamia's laughter erupted once again as she took the menus. "We're all family here," Tamia explained to Kim, "If your family won't make fun of you, who will?"

Skull sneered as the giggling waitress departed, and heaved a long sigh when his gaze finally met Kim's again.

"So you don't sing… you play an instrument," she noted, a mischievous smirk on her lips, "I didn't know you liked music!"

Skull tried to shrug casually. "Music's my… escape. My mom made me take piano lessons as a kid, and it kinda grew on me. I didn't care about anything as a kid, but after a few months of lessons, I learned to appreciate the passion in Mozart, Beethoven and Hummel. Then, I was exposed to so many artists… like Billy Joel and Stevie Wonder. Before I knew it, music became my passion, too."

Kim couldn't help it; she stared at Skull in amazement. Skull couldn't bring himself to meet her startled gaze, so he found himself rearranging his silverware.

Kim finally blinked, color rising on her cheeks as she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry… I seem to have developed a staring problem."

Skull laughed uncomfortably.

"It's just amazing," she continued, almost introspectively, "how _little_ I actually know you… Gene."

Skull glanced up, and saw the soft smile she offered.

"You don't mind, do you? I mean… Ed calls you Gene, everyone here calls you Gene… you're not really Skull anymore."

He grinned widely, almost bursting with excitement at the small revelation Kimberly seemed to have experienced.

She looked at him with new eyes. She recognized that he _wasn't_ the goofy, dumb, clumsy boy she'd remembered.

His own name never sounded so good.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Tamia approached, sitting two glasses on the table. "Your meal will be out shortly," she reported, nudging Skull again, "Plenty of time for a quick song…"

"Tamia…!" he whined.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kim piped up. She smiled innocently when Skull set his horrified gaze on her. "I'd love to hear you play," she encouraged.

"B…but I'm not_-_"

"Here," Tamia ordered, shoving the mug of beer towards Skull. The distraught young man took an eager gulp, winning a giggle of surprise from Kim. "I'll bring you another; Boy, you're wound up tighter than a tennis racket!"

Tamia picked up her tray, and threw a wink at Kimberly. "After five or six more brews, he'll be dancing shirtless on the tabletops!"

Skull nearly choked. "**Hey**!" he protested to Tamia's retreating back. His eyes widened when she just brushed him off, and tended to another table. He turned panicked eyes on his date. "I swear, Kim… that never, _ever_ happened!"

Kimberly was on the verge of hysteria now, tears forming in her eyes as she no doubt envisioned the scene Skull would make performing a drunken striptease for a crowd of older jazz enthusiasts.

Skull watched Kimberly's laughing fit, his exasperation slowly fading as her hysteria grew contagious. Soon, both were laughing rather loudly, attracting the attention of dozens of patrons.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… can I have your attention!"

The laughter quickly died, and Skull turned to the stage, gazing in horror at the smug look of victory that lit Tamia's face.

"Let's give a great big shout-out to our very own Gene Skullovitch, who decided Earth was just too cool of a planet to leave behind after all!"

With that, she pointed directly at Skull. The young man cringed, ducking his head in embarrassment as the audience erupted in applause.

"So, who wants to hear our Piano Man play some more Stevie Wonder?"

The applause grew into a loud cacophony of approval. Skull buried his face in his hands.

He glanced up when he felt warm air tingle his ear. "I'd love to hear you play, Gene," Kim repeated softly.

Skull opened his eyes, and glanced up at Kim, who was leaning across the small circular table. Her face hovered just inches from his own, her warm breath still tickling his ear.

She then leaned back, rose to her feet, and grabbed Skull's arm. "You're making everyone wait!"

The audience grew even louder when Skull finally stood up. Kim released his arm, gave him one sturdy shove forward, and began cheering enthusiastically as Skull slowly made his way to the stage.

Skull climbed the steps slowly, silently praying that he didn't make a complete fool of himself. He paused at the center of the stage, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head as he leaned towards the mounted microphone.

"Well, how am I supposed to say 'no' to all of that?" he asked the crowd, who quickly quieted down when his voice rang toward them. He then offered a brief wave, and took a seat at the piano.

**

* * *

**

Kimberly turned her seat, fully facing the stage. From her seat so near the piano, she had a very clear view of Skull in profile.

She took a moment to glance across the restaurant, and she was unable to contain her surprise as all conversation died down, and everyone paid full attention to the modest stage before them. Even the people at the bar had abandoned their seats, opting instead to stand closer to the stage. The lights dimmed, as if a great celebrity were about to perform, and the lights of the stage focused on the young man hunched before ivory keys, his eyes closed as he mentally prepared himself.

And when his fingers touched the keys, Kim felt her breath leave her.

She had always loved Stevie Wonder, and the classic "I Just Called…" was no exception.

_He's amazing,_ she marveled, her eyes fixated on the performer as if he were the center of her universe, _He has so much talent! I've played the guitar my whole life, and I know I'm not nearly as good as he is with that piano. It's almost like… he makes the instrument an extension of himself._

She watched as Skull's fingers massaged the keys, his body jerking and head nodding in time. His hair swayed softly, and his face, unbelievably, was relaxed and distant.

He made it appear effortless.

And when he struck the final notes, and broke the spell he cast over the entire restaurant, the audience exploded with overwhelmed applause.

And Kimberly Hart, Skull's acquaintance since middle school, found herself just as overwhelmed as everyone else. And she joined her applause with theirs, her gray-rimmed fawn-colored eyes watching the performer as if he were an intriguing stranger.

And in many ways… he was.

Suddenly, she found herself walking, a grin on her face as she closed the distance between herself and the young man who just bore his soul for all to see.

**

* * *

**

Skull opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath as the applause slowly subsided. He felt his heart ramming against his ribcage, as the adrenaline rush he always got from performing began to fade.

In truth, he loved to perform. It was so liberating to release his emotions and express himself through notes.

He just wasn't ready to do it for Kim. He _wanted_ to; but he had been terrified of how she'd react. Part of the thrill was performing for total strangers, whom he wasn't particularly interested in impressing. Would he even be able to free himself of restraint and self-consciousness knowing full well _she_ was out there, listening to every note?

He almost jumped out of his skin when he turned to see Kimberly standing next to him, the microphone hanging in her hand.

"That was amazing, Gene," she announced, her gentle voice amplified by the speakers. Skull found himself staring at her in a daze, almost as if he wasn't quite sure this was real.

"So," she declared, pivoting on her heel to face the audience, "who wants an encore?"

The response was unanimous… and loud.

She giggled, turning back to Skull. He found himself drowning in her sparkling eyes.

"You know 'Overjoyed'?"

It took a great deal of effort, but he mentally processed the question, accessed database the songs documented in his memory, and nodded.

"Terrific!"

She then stepped away from him, closer to the edge of the stage. She cleared her throat, and then brought the microphone to her face again.

She glanced back at Skull with a wink. And finally, his brain caught on.

_She… she wants to sing. With **me**!_

Nervous fingers moved to the piano, and slowly began the opening notes. He felt sweat beading on his face, as if suddenly he were given the opportunity to prove himself. To match his music to her voice.

When she opened her mouth, the lyrics flowed like honey. And Skull felt his heart soar right along with them.

As her heavenly voice moved into the first chorus, it seemed as if the song played itself. A smile of complete awe played on his lips as his fingers danced across the black and white keys.

He had always known she was an incredible singer. Unlike himself, Kim was never shy when it came to her talents. He may have cringed away from attentive crowds and gawking eyes, but Kim reveled in the attention and applause.

What was she thinking when she picked this song? he wondered. Was it at all possible that she knew what she was doing to him? How she was voicing his own feelings so perfectly? Or was he once again fooling himself… confusing her innocent expressions of friendship for something that resembled the all-consuming feelings he had for her?

How would he ever know? He couldn't bring himself to ask… he just _couldn't_. And despite how much fun he had with her… how well they seemed to fit together now… a significant part of him kept on doubting, kept on ringing in his ears.

_Don't do this to yourself again! Don't let yourself hope for the impossible! What chance do **you** have with someone like Kimberly?_

It might not have been logical, but he still believed in dreams. Childish and naïve as it might be, the kind of love he felt swelling his heart _had_ to have a chance! There were so many obstacles between himself and the Pink Goddess before… but now he was no longer an ogre, and she had come down to Earth.

Did he deserve her? Not a chance. But then again, he didn't feel _anyone_ deserved her. His adoration for her still bordered on idolatry, but she was far too humble to think of herself as loftily as he did.

Maybe… just _maybe… _she had a different perception of him than he had of himself. Maybe, in her eyes, they were something like equals.

Maybe.

And as her voice faded out on the last note, he came to a decision.

He had to know why she still wore the bracelet.

He wanted to offer her everything that was himself, and everything he ever wanted to offer her was represented in that gift.

She had kept it for six years. She didn't even know it… but she carried with her a token of his love. Perhaps it was a sign that they could connect. That they _had_ connected…

There was a chance… miniscule as it was… that he could find a place in her life. Hopefully as "more than friends," but even close friends would be a dream come true.

And then, as his thoughts were drowned by even more uproarious applause, he considered the risk he was about to take.

He had to face her. And he had to confess why he had given her the bracelet… what he had been thinking, what he had expected to happen between them.

By admitting to her just how strongly he'd always felt toward her, Skull knew he could very well scare her away. Or, even worse, she wouldn't take his advances seriously… just like in high school.

Gulping a breath as if it was the last one he'd ever take, he rose from the piano bench, and decided he would _definitely _need another Sam Adams.

**

* * *

**

They had returned to the table just in time for their meal to be served. And after about half an hour, Pete himself came up to their table, offering their meal on the house if they'd only perform again. Of course, it wasn't the free meal that pushed them onto the stage. For Eugene Skullovitch, it was the excitement that shimmered in Kim's eyes.

Skull was proud to realize this had been the best date he could've offered her. And he yearned to make the most of it. So, with a showman's bow to the songstress, he took her hand, and led her back to the stage.

After three hours of ballads, dance songs, drinks, dessert, coffee, and conversations with dozens of total strangers, the pair left the restaurant.

Kimberly was completely giddy, skipping down the block like a schoolgirl. For the first few blocks of their stroll, Skull wondered whether it was the alcohol that induced this state of euphoria, or if she simply really enjoyed herself.

But then, Kim linked her arm through his, and met his inquisitive, startled gaze with perfectly lucid eyes.

"That was a fabulous idea!" she gushed, "I haven't been on a stage since high school!"

Skull smiled as he reveled in the glow of Kimberly's joy. "I guess you don't count the Pan-Globals."

Her face screwed into a small frown. "It's different," she decided, after a brief silence, "There was so much rehearsing and practicing for the competition, and of course there's always the fear of messing up and ruining every one else's chances at the medals. Just too much at stake. But this…" a dreamy smile lit her face, "this is pure freedom! Singing my heart out, not caring what others think. Just… singing. Just being myself."

Skull gazed at Kimberly in admiration. It amazed him that she could so openly express the thoughts that he left unspoken.

He felt his resolve strengthen. Besides, if he _did_ wind up sounding like a complete idiot, he could always blame the alcohol later on.

"S..so," he said, "you… uh… seem to really like that charm bracelet."

He grimaced when his words reached his ears. _Jeez… maybe the beer **is** catching up to me. What a way to broach a subject!_

Kim blinked in surprise at the rapid turn of the conversation, and slid her eyes to the silver chain that managed to peak from beneath the sleeve of her leather jacket.

"What makes you say that?" she wondered.

Skull bit his lip nervously. "Well… you keep, I don't know… playing with it. It seems to be special to you."

A distant smile touched her lips. "Yeah… I suppose it is."

"So, uh… where'd you get it?" He gulped uncomfortably, "If you don't mind telling me, that is."

She smirked. "Why would I mind telling you?"

He shrugged, trying his best to hold on to some semblance of dignity.

Kim released his arm, her fingers unclasping the dainty bracelet. She held it out in front of her for a moment, and then passed it to Skull.

"You probably think it's ridiculous for a twenty-one year old to wear a charm bracelet," she noted, a wry smile on her face.

"Not ridiculous," Skull countered, handing her back the chain, "Just… unusual."

"Well, these are unusual circumstances. See, I don't even _know_ where I got it from."

Skull glanced down, watching Kim's face relax as she reminisced. _Zack never told her…_he realized. _Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Would she have even kept the bracelet if she knew it was from me?_

"Someone left it in my locker freshman year of high school," Kim continued, "It was the Monday after the Valentine's party. You probably don't remember it, but that was the year we kinda hung out outside the gym together."

Skull suppressed a shudder. _How could I forget? I see the whole thing playing in my mind even now; punching that sick Donnie Fitzgerald in the face, breaking his nose, lending you my blazer… you, brushing me off like nothing had happened the next time I saw you._

Just how different were things between them now?

"I had a secret admirer, if you'd believe it," Kim said, shaking her head slowly in amazement, "Someone just left me this bracelet and a rose. It was so flattering… but it was more than that. Whoever it was, he left me something that reflected who I was. The bracelet was… and still is… so beautiful. And the charms really reflect my personality, and what I aspired to. And the weirdest thing is, there was no note. Nothing to go on… no way for me to know who it was. After I got the presents, I assumed someone would step up and admit to leaving them. But after weeks of checking my locker every morning to look for some kind of note, I realized I would never know who it was."

Skull was so startled he stopped in his tracks. _She… she was actually waiting for me to come clean, and I didn't even know it! I was so depressed when I realized her feelings hadn't changed, I steered clear from her the first few weeks, until I came to grips with the fact that our relationship would continue as it always had. But, even if I did confess, would it have made any difference?_

"Gene? You okay?"

Skull blinked, and hastily caught up to Kimberly, who was waiting for him a few paces forward. "Sorry, I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Go on."

They continued along the sidewalk, and Kimberly resumed her tale.

"Then in March, I started dating this soccer player Paul."

Skull nodded, a small smile quirking his lip. He remembered Paul Raymond quite well… a nice guy, good athlete, pretty smart. He was infinitely better than Donnie had been, so Skull found he didn't mind so much when Paul and his dream girl became an item.

"On our second date, I directly asked Paul if he had given me the bracelet," Kim admitted, her lips curving in a silent laugh, "but he didn't. Then, I realized it was a bit weird to wear a token from some mystery guy when I was dating someone else, so I put the bracelet away."

Skull found himself digging through his memories of years passed. He'd never actually noticed Kim wearing his bracelet, since he never quite managed to slip back into the routine of meeting her every morning before school. Some days he did, but things were never really the same. And once she had gone steady with Paul, he was more careful to lurk near her locker. Paul wasn't violent or anything, but the last thing Skull wanted to do was cause trouble. At least, when Kim was concerned.

"I wound up breaking up with Paul around June, but it was mutual. We were never really serious anyway, so we both decided to see other people. He was going to attend soccer camp over the summer anyway, so I wouldn't be able to see him for months. We both agreed it'd be better to go our separate ways. That was actually the cleanest breakup I ever experienced… no heartbreak on either end."

Then, to Skull's amazement, she began toying with the bracelet again. It seemed unconscious, as if Kim didn't even realize she was doing it.

"I didn't wear it again until I broke up with Tommy."

In truth, Skull had wondered for months what was going on between Kim and Tommy. The mutual attraction was painfully _obvious_ from the day Tommy Oliver moved to Angel Grove, and once they began dating, they were as good as married. Then, Kimberly had moved to Florida junior year, and somewhere along the line, Tommy began dating Katherine Hillard. It was subtle at first, but Skull could definitely tell there was more than platonic friendship between the pair.

"It was the first time I had really been in love," Kim said, her voice uncharacteristically dull, "So almost as soon as I moved to Florida, I found I was really hurting. As luck would have it, I was unpacking my stuff, and I found the bracelet." A small smile brightened the somber darkness of her expression. "I remembered how special it was to me when I got it, and I remembered how I got through the… disappointment of my date with Donnie. I started wearing it again. And I kept associating the bracelet with the dreams of ideal love… the ones I had back at school. The bracelet became my comfort… my assurance that I would have a great love."

She shrugged helplessly. "I had lots of emotional turmoil back then, trying to figure out which path my heart should take. I broke up with Tommy because I really thought we had hit a dead end, but even though I'm the one who did it, it still hurt knowing that chapter of my life was over. I started dating Trevor Monroe, a friend of mine at the gym, and we started a relationship that pretty much held up until… well… yesterday."

She chuckled humorlessly. "We were together three years, and every once in a while, I got uncomfortable with our relationship. And every time I did, I started wearing the bracelet. And then I'd remember all those feelings the bracelet inspired in me. The excitement and mystery of a secret admirer, who knew me so well despite the fact I didn't know him at all. The excitement of fresh romance, of storybook fantasies and schoolgirl dreams. It always helped me cope whenever I had romantic troubles."

She took a deep breath, and slowly released it. She then draped the chain over her wrist and began fumbling with the clasp.

Without thinking, Skull reached out to grasp her fingers. The pair paused, and he clasped the bracelet for her.

Kim glanced up at him, her eyes widening when she noticed his eyes were oddly glassy. "Gene? What's wrong?"

He kept his gaze from hers, hastily dropping her hand and stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. "I'm fine," he assured her, forcing a smile, "Allergies."

Kim was about to protest, pointing out the fact that there wasn't any pollen in the winter air, but she decided not to press the matter. And since Skull didn't seem eager to start a new conversation, the pair walked in silence until they reached the entrance to the hotel.

Kim bit her lip, worry in her eyes when she tried to meet Skull's gaze again. He had managed to overcome whatever it was that was choking him, though even in the low light she could see the moisture near his eyes.

"I really had a great time tonight," she said honestly, "Are you sure you're alright?"

He waved the question aside. "I'm terrific," he responded, a genuine smile lighting up his face, "This was lots of fun."

She grinned. "We have to do it again."

"You know I'm going to hold you to that," Skull remarked. "Oh, and the next time we cross paths, it's _my_ bill."

She giggled, her hand slipping into her purse. She pulled out a faintly pink piece of paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled something on the back of it.

"Well, next time you're in the Miami area, give me a call," she said, handing him the business card, "My cell number's on the back."

He grinned widely, slipping the card in his pocket. And then, before he could convince himself to stop, he leaned down, and gently touched his lips to her cheek.

At first, she was so surprised she simply stared at him. Slowly, she smiled.

**

* * *

**

Kimberly wrestled with her carry-on, shoving it roughly into the overhead compartment. She sighed with relief when her mission proved successful, and collapsed heavily into the narrow window seat.

She heaved another sigh, leaning her head against the uncomfortable seat. The past few days had been an incredible emotional roller coaster, filled with coincidences, surprises, revelations, and oddly enough… possibilities.

She found it odd that the painful emptiness she had expected to feel was absent. She was very relaxed and confident, her eyes set firmly toward the future, instead of mourning the past.

She grinned slightly, her gaze sliding toward her bare wrist. She didn't feel she needed the security the bracelet offered her. She was in quite a good mood, all things considered.

Then, she glanced toward the small window, staring into the airport terminal just beside the large airbus.

She found herself a bit disappointed that Gene hadn't showed up to bid her farewell. Although, in a strange way, she found she didn't really want to say goodbye to him.

_I wonder when I'll see him again…_

Not if. When.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Gene… you okay?"

Skull turned away from the large window, a crooked grin on his lips.

_I wonder if that was her flight…_

He turned to his brother. "I'm fine. Better than I've ever been."

Eddie gazed at him for a long time. "And you're sure you want to do this?"

The younger man nodded emphatically. "It's time I thought for myself. And it's time I chased a dream or two."

With that, he hefted his duffel bag onto his shoulder and grabbed the handle of the cart holding several suitcases. Then, he followed his brother onto the long line.

He had been so overwhelmed last night, when he heard the truth about the bracelet, he couldn't even think straight. His heart had swelled at the very notion that Kimberly had actually _cherished_ the bracelet… that it symbolized love itself to her.

He was too astonished to even speak. He couldn't even maintain his composure, and tears slid down his cheeks.

That night, when he returned to the emptiness of his apartment, he realized that it was better for him _not_ to admit the truth about the bracelet. Yet.

Edmund's advice, stemming from long ago, resurfaced in his mind. _"…she may never look at you the same way. But that doesn't mean she's ready to start going out with you or something. You've got to take this slowly. Don't expect her to fall all over you."_

He didn't accept it then, but he saw the wisdom in it now.

Why rush things? There was no reason to bring everything to a head over a period of twenty-four hours. He had accomplished so much… had realized so much about both himself and Kimberly that it would be foolish to risk it all.

He had begun to consider the opportunities Florida offered him even before their date last night. He had made the decision then… she was worth redirecting his life.

Besides, his life didn't have much direction anyway.

"Good morning, welcome to Delta Airlines. Can I help you?"

"Yes. My name's Eugene Skullovitch, and I booked a one-way flight to Orlando this morning."

"I have it in the computer," the attendant confirmed, punching in a few keys, "I'll print your boarding pass now."

Skull nodded, leaning against the counter. He watched his brother and niece move to the next available attendant, receiving their boarding passes for the same flight.

"Here you go, Mr. Skullovitch," she said, offering him an envelope and a pleasant smile. She then turned her attention to the copious baggage sitting on the cart next to him. "Would you like to check those?"

He nodded, a quirky grin on his face. "I hope it's not too much…"

"No, we've got room for it all," she answered sunnily, and began printing the baggage tags.

After a few minutes, all his baggage was checked, and all he had left was his boarding pass, a small carry-on, and an euphoric grin.

"So," Edmund said, clapping his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Ready to start the first day of your new life?"

Eugene sighed deeply. "Absolutely."

**The Beginning…**


End file.
